Wir sind keine Menschen
by OneLie
Summary: Sg1 verliert Major Carter.


**Wir sind keine Menschen, wir sind Militärs **  
  
**Autor:** OneLie  
**Rating:** PG (?)  
**Anmerkung:** Die erste FanFiction die ich in einem Zug durchgeschrieben hab, war wie vom Blitz getroffen, hab mich morgens ohne zu Frühstücken vor den PC geklotzt und bis kurz vor Schulbeginn getippt ... so was is mir noch nie passiert!!  
**Inhalt:** Sg1 verliert Major Carter (traurig!!)  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört wie immer einzig und allein meine Linksschreibung ;-)

  
___________________________________________________________

Mit glasigen Augen versenkte Jack seinen Kopf in den Haaren des Majors, keine einzige Träne fand ihren Weg, was in ihm wütete war keine Trauer, es war unbändige Wut, er hatte schon viele verloren und er hatte gelernt damit umzugehen, auch wenn so mancher vielleicht angezweifelt hätte ob Wut der bessere Weg sei, er hatte das Trauern verlernt ... Nun war er wütend, einen kurzen Augenblick auf Sam, weil sie hätte vor ihm seien sollen, weil sie schneller hätte laufen können und weil sie ihn ganz simpel formuliert, nicht im Stich hätte lassen dürfen ...

Doch ein kurzer Moment reichte, ein kurzes Verharren auf der Rampe die zum Stargate führte, ein Blick von Daniel der sich die verletzte Schulter hielt zu Teal'c der den Griff um seine Stabwaffe noch mehr gefestigt hatte und einen kurzen Augenblick so wirkte als müsse er sich festhalten. Ein Blick von seinen Teammitgliedern zu General Hammond, dessen Mund erschrocken offen stand, zu Janet die sich der Situation bewusst wurde und das Ärzteteam wieder davon scheuchte, ein Blick auf die Soldaten, die mit gezückten Waffen vor dem Stargate postiert waren, für den Fall das der Feind hindurch käme, erstarrt hielten sie an ihren Waffen fest, noch nicht bereit diese sinken zu lassen, im Kampf gegen den größten Feind überhaupt ... den Tod

Sein Blick viel zurück auf den leblosen Körper in seinen Armen, Major Samantha Carter, Doktor der Astrophysik, der seiner Meinung nach klügste Mensch im SGC, auf jeden Fall der ihm Liebste im Universum ...

Verstört ließ er sie auf den Boden sinken, der Moment hatte ihm genügt, er war nicht mehr wütend auf Sie, alle Wut, all der Hass war wieder da wo er immer schon hingehört hatte, er richteten sich gegen ihn selbst, ein kleines Stückchen gegen die Goauld, aber die waren in erster Linie nur verachtungswürdig, für all das verantwortlich war wie immer er ...

"Wir sind keine Menschen die Gedichte schreiben."

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Jacob zu ihm hinauf, warf einen Blick zu General Hammond, der diesen mitfühlend erwiderte und wandte sich dann wieder dem Podium zu, wo Cornel Jack O'Neill sich räusperte und verloren in die Runde sah ...

Jacob hatte alles liegen und stehen lassen um zu kommen, wie er es eigentlich vorgehabt hätte erst in einem Monat zu tun ... zum Geburtstag seiner Tochter, er würde in einem Monat trotzdem kommen, so versprach er sich plötzlich, während er unkonzentriert in die Runde sah, er würde kommen und ihr Grab besuchen, geistesabwesend fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht, vielleicht war es Selmac, obwohl, sie hatte sich heute vollkommen zurückgezogen ...

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, die Hand Doktor Janet Fraisers, die ebenfalls weinend etwas abseits dastand, ein kleines Mädchen an der Hand.

Cassandra hatte hier nichts zu suchen, bei dieser "privaten" Zeremonie hier im SGC, noch nicht einmal Mark, Sams Bruder war hier, doch Cassandra hatte durch wüten und schreien erreicht das Janet sie mitgenommen hatte, nun stand sie hier, biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe und hielt sich still im Hintergrund, den Blick auf das überdimensionale Foto der verstorbenen geheftet ...

"Wir sind keine Menschen die Gedichte schreiben, keine Menschen die von blauen Augen und einem ansteckenden Lächeln reden ...", verloren sah Jack hinunter zu seinen Teamkameraden, denen die ihm noch geblieben waren, Daniels Augen waren gerötet, er hielt dem Blick Jacks nur einen Moment lang stand, dann neigte er den Kopf und starrte zu Boden, er dachte an Sharie und es drängte sich ihm eine Frage auf, um wen trauerte er, um wen trauerte er mehr, um Sam, die seine beste Freundin geworden war, oder um Jack, seinen besten Freund, der so hilfesuchend in die Runde blickte, nachdem er ein zweites Mal alles verloren hatte woran ihm etwas lag ...

" ... und es wäre blanke Ironie zu behaupten wir seien Menschen der Tat ... Ich möchte sogar in Frage stellen ob wir noch Menschen sind ...", an dieser stelle senkte auch Teal'c den Kopf, als fühlte er sich leicht angesprochen vielleicht, oder als wäre er ebenfalls gerührt, ein bisschen zumindest.

Er gedachte Major Carters, versuchte sich daran zu erinnern was Sie zuletzt zu ihm gesagt hatte, nicht das letzte Wort, sondern das letzte Gespräch, Teal'c sprach nicht oft, doch die mit denen er sprach, die lagen ihm nahe, vielleicht mit ein Grund, warum er das Sprechen wenn möglich vermied.

Es war erst etwas über eine Woche her, das Teal'c sich zu einem Angelausflug mit Jack verpflichtet hatte, Jack war pfeifend verschwunden, zufrieden wenigstens Teal'c überredet zu haben und hatte Teal'c in einem der Gänge des SGCs stehen lassen, aus der anderen Richtung tauchte Sam auf, erkundigte sich mit einem Lächeln was er in den freien Tagen vorhatte und lächelte noch breiter als sie das unwollen aus der Mimik des Jaffas herauslas, sie grinste ihn an, so dass auch seine Lippen sich etwas weniger nach unten neigten und sie versprach sich in den nächsten freien Tagen seiner anzunehmen, um dem Außerirdischen endlich etwas mehr von der Welt zu zeigen, die Jack ihm vorenthielt –"Jack ist nicht der Richtige um dir unsere Kultur näherzubringen ...", hatte sie verschmitzt gemeint, "Aber vielleicht kommt er ja mit ins Museum wenn Ich ihn darum bitte!", Teal'c hatte genickt, wenn jemand im Stande war Jack einen Museumsbesuch anzudrehen, dann war es Carter, er würde Daniel fragen, dann war Sg1 komplett ...

Doch Sg1 war nicht komplett, würde es nie mehr sein.

_"Wir sind keine Menschen die Gedichte schreiben, keine Menschen die von blauen Augen und einem ansteckenden Lächeln reden ... und es wäre blanke Ironie zu behaupten wir seien Menschen der Tat ... Ich möchte sogar in Frage stellen ob wir noch Menschen sind ... Menschen oder Militärs."_

Ende  
  


© 2002 OneLie

  
  
  
feedback (wäre wahnsinnig nett ;-) )  
  
  



End file.
